The Earthling
by CaucasianChris
Summary: Matt Damon is stuck on Earth. He is the first Martian to attempt to live there. This is his story. Dun dun.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Shaw

9-25-15

Science Fiction

The Earthling

Chapter 1

Well, I'm pretty much fucked. I have no idea how I am going to get home. This trip was supposed to be the peak of my entire life, my greatest achievement, and now it's my worst nightmare. I may just be the first Martian to die on Earth. The Marspedia page will read "Matt Damon, the first Martian to die on Earth."

A few months ago I set on a journey with my crew. We were the first Martians to set foot on Earth. Now they're returning back to Mars, and I'm here stuck on this green and blue piece of shit.

I guess I should explain what we were doing on Earth anyways. We were here to scout the planet, because the way we're running dry back home, we thought we might need to take some resources from our astral neighbor. So our team got sent down here to check out the place, and see if we will be able to use Earth's water. It was supposed to be a real quick and easy mission, just land and take some samples, test the samples for contamination, nothing too dangerous, aside from the weird animals here. All was going smoothly until the day of our departure. We were walking back from a day trip to a small nearby body of water, when all of a sudden there was a tornado. I got carried away by the wind probably about a mile away from my crew. By the time I reached the base, they were all gone. They had presumed me dead and returned home. Well guess what guys, I'm not dead. I'm just fucked.

Chapter 2

I managed to sleep through the night, which is good. The area around the base isn't too inhabited by wildlife, so that's also good. So the short term is looking good. Now I just have to worry about the long term. If I'm able to signal MASA, the quickest they could get to me is around 4 years. I need to figure out how to survive.

The equipment left behind by the crew should do me some good, there's a lot of weird tech that would take a long time to describe, so I'll spare you the details since you probably won't understand half of the things I'm saying anyways. Basically though, some of it is beat up, but I think I can manage to use what I have available to me in order to help me set up some kind of sustenance on this planet. Thankfully, the gear we had to test the water can also clean it. So water is taken care of. The base we have seems to be holding up nicely, and it's retaining the Martian atmosphere nicely, so shelter is taken care of. As for food, the remaining rations should last me for awhile, but then I may have to look to hunt. So food taken care of, for now at least. So really, my situation is starting to look less grim, but until I figure out how to tell MASA that I'm alive, there's no point in any of this. I need to get a signal going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I managed to sleep through the night, which is good. The area around the base isn't too inhabited by wildlife, so that's also good. So the short term is looking good. Now I just have to worry about the long term. If I'm able to signal MASA, the quickest they could get to me is around 4 years. I need to figure out how to survive.

The equipment left behind by the crew should do me some good, there's a lot of weird tech that would take a long time to describe, so I'll spare you the details since you probably won't understand half of the things I'm saying anyways. Basically though, some of it is beat up, but I think I can manage to use what I have available to me in order to help me set up some kind of sustenance on this planet. Thankfully, the gear we had to test the water can also clean it. So water is taken care of. The base we have seems to be holding up nicely, and it's retaining the Martian atmosphere nicely, so shelter is taken care of. As for food, the remaining rations should last me for awhile, but then I may have to look to hunt. So food taken care of, for now at least. So really, my situation is starting to look less grim, but until I figure out how to tell MASA that I'm alive, there's no point in any of this. I need to get a signal going.


End file.
